


Misplaced

by BellaMortis



Series: Trope Bingo - Round 3 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Magic as a Space Heater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/BellaMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki accidentally end up on Jotunheim after a battle.  Loki discovers Tony can't stand that level of cold very well and actually helps.  Tony, on the other hand, is just a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything trademarked is not mine. Just the embarrassing situations.
> 
> This was written for the "Huddle for Warmth" square on my Trope Bingo card. It's short and ridiculous. I'm not sorry. Not at all.

“This is all your fault.”

 

Loki sighed and looked at the man who continued to glower at him.  Stark was shivering, strangely visible despite the fact that he was wearing that ridiculously colored armor.

 

It was an understandable reaction to being on Jotunheim, though.  Especially when there was a stiff breeze dragging flurries of snow across everything around them, themselves included.

 

“Seriously, if you would have just stood there, we wouldn’t be in this mess -”

 

“Actually,” Loki interrupted, before the tirade could go any further, “I would like to point out that you would not be in this mess with me if you had not grabbed my arm while I was gracefully taking my leave of your group.”

 

“What kind of Avenger would I be if I didn’t at least try to stop you, Princess?”

 

Loki tried his hardest not to rip out his hair.  It hadn’t been fifteen minutes, and he was already sick of the mortal.  He had half a mind to just abandon Stark, but he had a feeling he would find that difficult, what with his magic being mostly drained.

 

The worst part is that he hadn’t even been aiming for Jotunheim with his leap.  He had been so sure that the path he found would take him to either Alfheim or Vanaheim.

 

“Can you at least stop with the stupid nicknames, Stark?” he growled.  “It makes me want to freeze your mouth shut and leave you to die.”

 

“Not funny,” Stark muttered, sounding very put out.  “Okay, fine, deal.  Just restock so we can get out of here.  I feel like my balls are going to freeze off, followed by everything else.”

 

“Lovely description, Stark,” Loki said, shaking his head.  Looking closer at the Midgardian, he realized that Stark was actually doing much worse than he had thought.  With the helmet of the armor lost to the battle before the jump, Stark was not as protected against the elements as he might have been.  As such, his teeth were chattering and his skin was starting to turn a funny assortment of colors that Loki just knew wasn’t good for him.  Loki decided to take pity on him - he didn’t want to deal with an Avengers group energized by the death of one of their own.  “We should probably get out of this wind, then.”

 

Stark nodded, shaking, and the two of them went in search of shelter.

  


***

  


The cave wasn’t much, but it was warmer than outside and relatively dry.  Stark had become a mess, almost incoherent with cold, leaving Loki to ensure that the place was actually safe.  When he returned to announce that there were no strange creatures laying in wait to eat them, he found the Avenger sitting against the wall, eyelids drooping.

 

That couldn’t be good.

 

“Hey, Stark,” he said, walking over to him and giving his armored shin a gentle kick.  “It’s safe.”

 

Stark just grunted, lids dropping lower.

 

Loki kicked harder, but he didn’t even get a sound that time.  “Stark?” he said, crouching down beside the mortal.  He reached a hand out and slapped a cold cheek.

 

“Ugh,” Stark said, eyes flying open.  He glared, but the fact that he was shivering violently took something away from it.  “Geez, I’m up.  What?”

 

Loki snorted.  “You Midgardians don’t handle the cold very well, do you?”

 

“Not really, no.”  Suddenly Stark’s expression closed off, as though he was holding something in.  “Please tell me it won’t take long for you to cook up some new mojo.  I really don’t want to die out here, with you, on a frozen alien iceball.”

 

Loki looked away.  “It will take some time to gather enough energy to transport the both of us back to Midgard,” he admitted.  He debated for a moment, then decided that being altruistic would be helpful in the long run.  “I do believe I can help you now, though.”

 

“How?”  There was a hopeful note in Stark’s shuddering voice.

 

Loki sighed and moved to sit beside him, lining up so that their sides touched.  “I can offer you warmth.”

 

Stark’s eyes widened comically.  “You have got to be kidding me.  The best idea you have is to cuddle?”

 

“I don’t wish to go that far, Stark,” Loki said, a wry note entering his voice.  “I want to save you, not date you.  Besides, I believe I have just enough magic to allow me to warm a small ways out from my body.  More than that would interfere with regaining what I’ve lost.”

 

“Aw, and here I thought you liked me.”  Despite the teasing, Stark looked at him funny, thoughts flashing through his eyes too fast for Loki to read.  

 

Loki just focused on warming the area around himself, trying his hardest to bury the strange hint of hurt he was feeling at the hesitation.  Sure, he and Stark were enemies, but he had been fairly low-key recently.  Most of his plans had been designed to be nonlethal, and he was trying to annoy Thor more than anything these days.  Any actual evil was along the line of reconnaissance or the general sale of information instead of explosions and mayhem.  

 

Surely Stark would accept his help.

 

Besides, he could really use a boon owed by an Avenger such as Iron Man.

 

Loki tapped his fingers against a leather covered thigh as he waited for Stark’s decision.  The metal armor was getting warm where he was touching, giving Stark a taste of what he could offer.

 

“Okay, fine,” Stark grumbled, shifting closer.  “Light my fire, baby.”

 

Loki glared.  “What did I tell you about the nicknames?”

 

Stark’s eyes widened again, but he didn’t move away.  As a matter of fact, he wiggled and moved even closer.  “Sorry, habit.”

 

When Loki gave an indignant huff as an answer, Stark was so close that it ruffled his already messy hair.  Surprisingly, the armor wasn’t digging in anywhere, so Loki figured he couldn’t complain.

 

He did have some words when Stark turned slightly, arms coming up to encircle Loki in an embrace, though.

 

“Um, what are you doing?”

 

Thanks to the shift in his position, Stark’s eyes were very close, all of those thoughts from earlier continuing to run through their depths.  Loki wondered if his mind was ever still.

 

Stark swallowed.  “Getting closer.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow.  “Are you still cold?”

 

The silence was actually long enough to get uncomfortable.  Finally, Stark whispered, “No.”

 

Loki opened his mouth to ask what the mortal thought he was doing, then, but his words were stopped by the pressure of lips over his.  His noise of surprise was swallowed, Stark taking the opportunity to slip in and explore.  A cool armor covered hand even slid up to cup the back of his neck.

 

Loki continued to stay still, allowing Stark to flick his tongue along every surface, but not reciprocating.  He knew that the man was considered a bit of a manwhore, but this was ridiculous.  Loki was Stark’s enemy, and he just waited for the inevitable guilt to crash down around the man’s ears.

 

Huh, that was not guilt in Stark’s eyes when he finally fully pulled back.  

 

“Is that a no, then?” he asked, disappointment starting to color the pure lust.

 

“Stark, we are enemies,” Loki said, feeling the need to get straight to the point.

 

“So?” Stark said, expression curious.  “You’ve actually been pretty good lately, and you’ve been better than good to me in just the past hour or so.”  He flashed a charming smile.  “Besides, you are so hot you’re literally radiating heat.  Why wouldn’t I want to have some fun with you while we wait?”

 

Ah.  So that’s what it was.  “Stark, trying to seduce me is not the best way to alleviate boredom.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Loki sighed.  “Enemies.  Remember?”

 

The armored hand, which was still at the base of his neck, started rubbing, gentle circles of pressure against his skin.  “If that is the only reason you can come up with, you are not going to convince me.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes.  “What if I said that I just don’t want to?”

 

The movement on his neck stopped, although the touch of warm metal against skin left a tingling sensation zinging up and down the whole area.  Stark’s eyes gazed right into his.  “Is that what you’re telling me, Loki?”  His voice dropped even more.  “Are you really telling me no?”

 

The yes was right on the tip of his tongue, but Loki couldn’t say it.  Something about the way Stark had said his name had affected him, shooting straight to his cock.  It might have been the fact that the infuriating man had actually said his name.  Even when they bantered during battle, it was always ridiculous nicknames instead.  

 

It didn’t help that Loki hadn’t had the closeness of anyone for a very, very long time.

 

Of course, Loki’s silence had gone on too long, and the corners of Stark’s lips were starting to rise in a smile that was sure to be smug.  Anything to stop that, right?

  
That was what Loki told himself as he moved forward, fitting his mouth back against Stark’s.


End file.
